Johnny Hughes
Texas Poker Wisdom,my novel, will be for sale in late December on Amazon.com, BarnesandNoble.com and at fine booksellers world-wide, by order. Call them and they will order you a copy with no deposit required. AUTHOR BIO Johnny Hughes has written for Bluff Magazine, Bluff Europe, Player Europe, Texas Observer, TexasMonthly.com, GuinnessandPoker.com, PokerPages.com, PokerForum.com, WisehandPoker.com, Bet-the-Pot.com, and Truckin’. He has been a gambler, salesman, and university lecturer. Learn more about Hughes at www.JohnnyHughes.com. HARDCOVER BACK COPY Matthew "Slick" O'Malley has been a Texas road gambler for fifty years. He wants to teach his nephew, Dylan, everything about poker: its strategy, culture, language, history, pitfalls, songs, movies, books, gambling joints, and web sites. "Did you ever want to be anything other than a gambler?” Dylan O'Malley asked his uncle.. “There's no percentage in regrets, boy. To me, it's always been about time, not money. I found early on that I was up for about fifteen hours a week of hustling as a gambler. I have always watched everyone hurrying off to work. Not me." Dylan had saved $250,000 in poker winnings in two years. He said, "I love poker. I can't see going back to renting my life out by the hour. I can go anyplace I want all over the world and no-limit Texas Hold 'em will be there waiting for me. It's the purest form of freedom.". Texas Poker Wisdom, a novel, by Johnny Hughes HARDCOVER FLAP/PAPERBACK COPY “Scrolling the pages of a Hughes narrative is like lighting a lantern into the darkest recess of poker’s subculture. Hughes brings the legends of the past and present to life and often provides the very best portrait of these unique, real-life characters of anyone on record.” —Nolan Dalla, media director, World Series of Poker, best-selling author and columnist for Card Player “Johnny Hughes’s poker stories are a national treasure … hilarious stories and colorful characters … timeless classics … the stuff of history … one of my all-time favorite poker writers.” —Iggy, a.k.a. Ignatius J. Reilly, the Blogfather of Poker, GuinnessandPoker.com “Told with authenticity and the knowledge that only a true road gambler could possess … a book that you will love … a highly enjoyable read.” —Anthony Kelly, editor-in-chief, Player Europe magazine. Dublin. “Cryptic, dark. Irrefutably unique. Elliptical euphemism and metaphor are (Hughes’s) tools. Gambling folklore and parables abound. All told with a twinkle in the eye and one finger on the trigger ... Johnny writes evasively, challenging us to refute, compelling us to believe.” James Dodd, a.k.a. Tetuso, Bet-the-Pot.com. London A fascinating look into the inner life of the old-time Texas road gambler. Whether you play poker or not, you will love this book. I love this book. —Milton T. Burton, author of The Rogues’ Game and The Sweet and The Dead. Tyler, Texas. ✶ ✶ ✶ In a new-school industry full of new-school faces, an old-school voice reminds us of where we came from. I’m a Johnny Hughes fan; he has survived the wars of the felt and shared that experience with the world. Now, he gives us another gift; the benefits of his experience combined with a unique story-telling style that allows us to live that life through his narrative…Hughes has a truly unique style … there’s no real substitute for actually having been there. Johnny’s been there. Johnny’s been everywhere. Johnny bore witness to a lot of the Texas road goings on that the rest of us only hear about … Hughes’ style is hard (like the man had to be) … These men remember a time when poker wasn’t so much glitz and glamour, when the cameras and lights were substituted for by cigars and guns. It feels a lot safer the way we do it now, but you have to admit there’s a romance to what once was.” Gary Wise. Poker Historian. Bluff Magazine, ESPN.com, Wisehandpoker.com. Toronto.